1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest of a chair, and more particularly to an adjusting structure of an armrest of a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional office chair includes two support members and two armrests disposed on two sides thereof respectively so that a user is capable of putting hands on the support members individually to achieve comfort. However, the support member and the armrest are integrally injection formed from plastic materials or the support member is made of metal material and then the armrest is connected with the armrest made of plastic materials, therefore such a conventional office chair can not be adjusted its height and angle to satisfy different users' requirements.
Another conventional adjustable height armrest includes a plurality of locking bolts fixed on a middle position of an armrest carrier, accordingly it is not convenient for the user to adjust a height of the armrest.
Also, another conventional office chair armrest is provided to adjust an angle of the armrest and move the armrest frontward and backward, however a height of the armrest is not be adjusted, so the user can not adjust the armrests toward a suitable height to put two hands comfortably.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.